the twist to the two
by puddlekit
Summary: Tawnypaw doesn't leave Thunderclan hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Bramblepaw' P.O.V (I know he's Brambleclaw but this is back then)

I was just about ready to go into battle with Shadowclan but I wished my sister Tawnypaw was here with me. I look at the Shadowclan cats and I see… I see… TAWNYPAW!

"Tawnypaw why are you with Shadowclan?"

"I come to be with my father and also I don't want to be judged by my clan mates." She told me

"Please Tawnypaw I can't live without you." I begged

"I'm sorry why don't you come to join Shadowclan?" She asked

"Because I've been working really hard to earn loyalty despite what my father has done but I want nothing to do with him I still love you Tawnypaw but I hate him!"

"Please Bramblepaw, don't blame him he was doing what he thought was right." She tried to defend him.

"You mean killing the deputy, trying to kill Ravenpaw, or Bluestar, Hating every cat and kittypets because his father decided to become a kittypet. Yeah that's so right. Everything I just listed is against the Warrior Code." I said with hatred.

"Wait I never knew that. Is this true?" She looked at Tigerstar

"Yes of course you didn't know?" He said in shock

"This is why I was judged I thought it was because he left the clan." She had sorrow in her eyes. "Firestar may I join the clan again I'm so sorry."

"Of course you can you were a valuable lose and I'm glad to have you back." Firestar told her.

**_Yeah I know this is different from the books but I wish it was that way and sorry if I spelled it wrong I lost the book and I had no internet when I wrote this so sorry please RRF (read, review, favorite) I hope you like my new story and it summer and nothing to do so yeah comment if you like It and if you have any idea if you want a cat fill this out._**

_Name:_

_Rank (kit, app, queen,warrior no deputy or leader):_

_Appearance:_

_Behavior/Attitude_

_If you want a cat with a mate:_

_Cat:_

_Mate:_

_Kits:_

_She's:_

_Tom's:_

_Kits appearance with name:_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tawnypaw P.O.V

I was sad to leave my brother but when I saw him in the battle lines I didn't want to fight him he was my brother. Then I heard him call out my name and asked me why I'm with Shadowclan? He doesn't get it he may want to spend his life trying to earn trust and to make his clan mates believe he was loyal but I didn't I wanted to go somewhere where I'm not judged by what my father did so I came to Shadowclan with my father.

"I don't want my loyalty and trust to be judged by my clan mates." I told him. I felt bad about what I did, I just left without saying good bye. Then he tells me he will always hate our father but never me.

"Please he was trying to do what was right." But as soon as I said that I knew he would come up with some stupid reason for that I didn't want to listen but I had to.

"You mean killing/ trying to kill a bunch of cats is right or driving out Windclan." When he said that I got confused I though the clan judged me because he left and went to Shadowclan but now I get it. I asked my father if that was true and he said of course it was true. I went over to Bramblepaw and said that I didn't know.

"Firestar may I please come back?" I asked the Thunderclan leader.

"Of course you can." He told me and I was overfilled with joy I bounces all the way back to my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This will be a random chapter so hope you enjoy.

Tigerstar's P.O.V:

"Well umm… I was going to bring Bloodclan over here to get you to join but they were scary and booked up for this week so could we fight next week?" I asked Firestar.

"Sure just be careful." Firestar told me.

_**Sorry it was short and guy need idea/ cat/ review please. I will give you a kit of any choice with any mom and mate can be from different clans any cat that would be good together the 1st one to say wow 5 times wins it. :) *begs on knees***_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: back to the real story.

Bramblepaw P.O.V:

I was so happy when Firestar said she could come back but we had two problems on our paws. First will then clan accept her back and Bloodclan. Tigerstar the almighty Tigerstar *rolls eyes* stupidly brought Bloodclan to the forest. *Sigh* (DO cats even sigh). No we have to fight the battle. Then I heard Tigerstar say

"Well this is Bloodclan and they will help me force you to join Tigerclan. Join or be killed." Then Firestar said

"No why have you brought these cats here they will destroy us all." Knowing about the prophecy: Lion and Tiger will meet in battle and blood will rule the forest.

"Fine you won't join? Bloodclan attack!" Tigerstar yowled.

"You don't order my clan and we won't attack." Scorge said calmly

"But!" Tigerstar said angrily and then leapt at Scorge. Scorge sliced down his neck and we watched our father lose his nine lives. Then when he was done and he went limp we ran up to him.

"Father no!" Tawnypaw cried. I just looked sadly at him then I felt anger not towards my father towards Scorge.

"How could you kill him?" I asked with anger.

"Well he was annoying me." Scorge answered back like it was obvious. "Now leave this forest is for us now. We will give you three days to leave or we will make you." Scourge told us "And tell the other clans too." He finished and walked off.

We went back to Thunderclan hoping to talk to the other clan tomorrow right now we need a good night sleep.

The next day:

We set off the next day. First we went to Shadowclan knowing they would be willing and Riverclan is also with them. When we got there we saw a pile of bones and then Tigerstar's body.

"Leapordstar!" Firestar yowled

"What is it?" She asked.

"We want Riverclan and Shadowclan to join us to fight Scorge to keep the forest." Firestar told her

"Who will lead us? You" She asked.

"Maybe all of us." He told her.

"I want you to lead." She told him

"Okay so you will fight with us?" He asked.

"Yes we both will." She told us.

"Meet us at the fortrees tomorrow." He told her and then we left we went to Windclan. When we go there Crookedstar was there.

"Crookedstar Bloodclan has threatened to take the forest will you fight with Thunderclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan?"

"We will." He told us "Will you lead us?"

"Yes, we will be called Lionclan." Then we all went back to Thunderclan

**_Words-A/N: 436_**

**_Hey guys hope you like this so I've been on a road trip so I can't update in till the night so sorry about that I don't have and internet on the road. LOL. And like I have 2 camp but after that I might go camping with my family :( but its going to be fun so I might not be able to update every night :( so sorry but please RRJ and Favorite! :):):):):):):):):):)_**


End file.
